Here and Now
by BizzareDragon
Summary: He was a Takano. Takano's never admitted they were wrong. Kagome and he had despised each other for so long, so it was destined that they would continue to do so later on in life. But things change, and Kagome's not as unappealing as she used to be.
1. Abhorrence

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. Well… maybe less.**

**Summary - **"Hatred. That's all he felt for her since the day she was born. So why then, did he feel so anxious to be with her? To _touch_ her?" He was a Takano. Takano's never admitted they were wrong. Kagome and he had despised each other for so long, so it was destined that they would continue to do so later on in life. But things have indeed changed, and Kagome's not as unappealing as she used to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - Abhorrence**

Curses. Curses. Curses.

Curses for everything. He cursed the morning rays of sunlight that streamed through the window and into his sensitive eyes. He cursed the damned blankets that tangled through his legs like a fly in a web. He cursed the inability of his mind to dream something other than the usual, _causing _the tangling of the comforters. But most of all, he cursed the spotlight of his dream.

Kagome.

She was like a leech. Unpleasant, revolting, unwanted. When you thought once about her, she latched onto your brain and wouldn't let go for the life of it.

Just the thought of her was sending chills up and down his spine - and not the good kinds.

For the past week, that was all he dreamt about, _thought_ about. Two more days and she'd be here for winter break. He was dreading it like no other. Three whole weeks she'd be staying here. Twenty one _entire_ days.

If there was anything he was ever more sure of, it was that his parents, god, and who could forget, Kagome, were all after him. There was no denying it. They knew of his feelings toward the idiotic girl, yet they still invite her over. And they still let her sleep in the bedroom across from his. And they _still_ make her eat at the table with them. In his opinion, she should eat on the floor like she used to when she was four.

He shuddered. In a way, she still _was_ four.

An angry grumble escaped his lips as he thought about her. What was it that made his parents adore the girl so much? What made Inuyasha crazy about her? Was he the only one who noticed how terrible she was? No of course not, because she was only terrible to him.

He remembered her birth. It was funny how clearly the image was displayed in his head. He and Kagome shared the same birth date. It was on his birthday, that Izayoi, his brother's mother's, dearest friend had given birth. Sesshoumaru was six years old at the time and was waiting patiently at his school for Izayoi or his father to come and get him. An hour passed by, and another, and another. His school let out at 4, but he didn't get home until 8:30 when he decided to walk. No one was home at that time and so he ate, and went to sleep.

He sighed. It didn't matter that they missed his sixth birthday. That was a childish thing to base hatred off of. It was how seemingly every year when Kagome came over, he was ignored. His father acted as if she was his own child, Izayoi flourished her with gifts, his brother, well… his brother followed her around all day. And he really didn't think he wanted the tables to turn in Inuyasha's case. He's much rather have Kagome followed by him than have himself followed.

Her school friends constantly came over and bothered him and Inuyasha, asking for unimportant things just to be in the same room as him. Kagome never once told them to leave.

She spent all of her holidays at his home, so one could only imagine how terrible it was for Sesshoumaru to be there and be ignored. So he left. He'd leave and go to his own house, which he despised due to it's solitude and quietness. When he came back, it was as if he'd never left in the first place. All had made such a big deal about Kagome arriving and an even bigger deal of her departure, that Sesshoumaru hadn't ever received a "stay safe" from anyone. No goodbyes, just a nod of the head and a glance his way.

It may have also been that Kagome had never really talked to him. It was rude, he thought, that she came to his home, spent days at a time there, yet never came to make small talk with Sesshoumaru. Sure they quarreled. She'd always insist she was right, and he'd never agree. But she never smiled at him, never thanked him.

Each time she came by, she'd avoid him if possible and ignore him whenever she could. At times, she would embarrass him in front of his parents, or Inuyasha, or some girlfriends he brought over. So he decided that, for a reason unknown to him, she hated him as well.

He admitted to himself countless times, that it was never always that he hated her. He used to be frustrated to an extreme, and quite unhealthy, point. But that eventually grew to hate. And that hate, it grew even stronger. He could say with a guilt-free conscience that he absolutely abhorred that girl.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru was practically slapped out of his thoughts and turned his head toward the large doors of his bedroom at the sound of his younger brother's howling voice. What now? Maybe if he kept quiet, he wouldn't have to deal with the fool.

"Sesshoumaru!"

A low growl was beginning to form in his throat. Just stay calm and keep-

A loud banging emitted from the doorway. "_Sesshoumaru_!"

He shot up and angrily strode for the door, allowing the blankets to fall from his legs to the ground. Sesshoumaru yanked the door open, revealing a panting and red-faced Inuyasha in mid-knock.

"What the hell took you so long!?"

Sesshoumaru raised a curved brow. "I was sleeping." He had no time for this. He needed to go back and complain some more.

"Well sleep later!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

Sesshoumaru studied his half brother's features and body language. Something was wrong. "Why are you panicking?" Though it sounded calm, his stomach did a quick twist in anxiety.

"We gotta go!"

What was it with him and his narrow responses. It left even more questions than it had answers. "Go where, Inuyasha?" He sighed. Maybe it was nothing after all.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled at him. "Stupid, didn't you remember what today was!?"

"No, Inuyasha, what is today?" He asked, not really caring for the answer. He seemed to be more interested in the carvings on the oak door.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! How dense can you get!? Kagome's coming today!"

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to Inuyasha quickly, his fingers frozen in their place of circling the doorframe. "That's not for another two days." His calendar said three days. He was sure of it. "She's not coming until the twelfth." As he was about to close the door, Inuyasha's hand shot out and held it open. "Today _is_ the twelfth, ya moron. Now hurry up and get ready! You've got ten minutes."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. It was, wasn't it…?

The world came crashing down on him. How could he have forgotten. Now Izayoi wouldn't let him leave until Kagome came. If only he paid more attention, then could've left a few days ago before she got here. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't even bother getting dressed quickly. He took his sweet time picking out the perfect outfit that would make her realize that he was so much better looking than her. Childish as it was, it gave him a sense of triumph when it came to his looks. No woman has denied that he was beautiful, whether they hated him or not. That is, Kagome was really the _only_ woman who had ever hated him…

Sesshoumaru shrugged and continued dressing. The dark jeans he wore were tight, though not too tight, and showed off his legs. His shirt was white, but it wasn't visible underneath the warm sweater he had on. He looked at himself in the mirror. So much for perfect outfits. He looked average.

With a toss of his long, lustrous, silver hair, Sesshoumaru glided out the door and down the steps, surprised to find that she was yet to arrive. He'd just get breakfast in the meantime.

As he sat on the chair at the nook in the kitchen, he felt uneasiness and dread wash over him. Once again he was reminded that the horror that is Kagome would be spending what seemed like an eternity at his house. And he could do nothing about it.

The doorbell rang and he slouched for once. His usually perfect posture slipped away and his energy followed suit. He had nothing in him that could motivate him anymore.

But a voice in his head asked a rather good question. _Why mourn when you can do something about your situation_. A spark of hope gleamed in his eye for a split second. Would it be immature to make this the worst holiday of her life? To make her decide she'd go home and never come and bother them again? Yes, it would be. Very much so, in fact. But no matter. He still would.

Realization hit him. This human girl was making him question his own authority. Another perfectly logical reason as to why she was disliked so intensely by him. He was a demon, and nothing, especially not her, could change the fact that he could do as he pleased and need not be questioned about it.

Sesshoumaru stood quickly, his stoic mask hardened by his frown and narrowed eyes for a moment. As he regained his composure and replaced his expression with an unemotional one, he walked from the kitchen and into the foyer.

There she was. Smiling as brightly as the sun shone. Oh how he wanted to throw a bucket over that smile and burn it out. His jaw clenched as she glanced his way, the smile immediately dropping to a frown. He smirked. Pitiful human girl.

Kagome almost instantly returned her gaze to Izayoi and his father, grinning widely as they asked how she had been.

He scowled at her. He hated fake people. He hated Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome couldn't stop the excitement from surrounding every inch of her. She was ecstatic to be here. Mr. and Mrs. Takano were like second parents to her. She loved them very much. Before she rang the doorbell, she dusted herself off and picked up her bags. But as her finger came an inch from the bell, she stopped.

Sesshoumaru.

Another holiday spent with him. He always left though, so maybe he was gone now. She really couldn't enjoy her vacation here if he was there. There was always so much tension floating around them whenever they were in the same room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Looking around at the large driveway, she grinned. His car wasn't there. It was a pity that he owned such a gorgeous car. And expensive too. The beautiful silver Saleen S7 did not fit his personality. Sesshoumaru was cold and ignorant, he was not at all a beautiful person. Maybe on the outside, but beauty, after all, is only skin deep. With a newly placed smile, she rang the doorbell and almost yelped in surprise as Inuyasha's body flew out of the house and crushed her to him.

"I-Inuyasha. It's great to see you." She choked out and patted his back.

"Kagome, we've all really missed you! Well, except Sesshoumaru. But you know him. That bastard." He have her one of the happiest smiles she'd ever seen. Smiles she knew Inuyasha only held for her. Yes, Kagome knew all about his infatuation with her. But she couldn't say she felt the same. He was like a brother to her.

"I missed you too." Her eyes shot up to the doorway, where Inuyasha's parents stood. His father was tall and proud, with a young face but wise eyes. And his mother was still as beautiful as she ever was.

"Kagome, my dear. Welcome back."

She laughed and walked into Mrs. Takano's open arms, hugging her gently, but firmly. "I'm glad to be back."

After hugging Mr. Taisho quickly, she stood back to examine the house. Each year it changed. The foyer was most impressive, with it's shining cherry floors and walls and fur carpets. The elegant, dark tapestries hung from each wall. Vases were spread out beautifully. And the twin staircases on either side were pale marble, sticking out from the rest of the room. It seemed so ancient yet looked good as new. She let out an enormous smile, now even more excited for the next three weeks.

A sound from the right of her made her turn away from the warm family and toward the hard-eyed icicle she'd known since birth. A downward curve of her lips expressed her disappointment at seeing that Sesshoumaru was indeed still here at the house. Seeing his smirk, she narrowed her eyes quickly and turned back around to answer the many questions she was bombarded with, most being from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, how has your year been? Is school alright?" The elder Takano asked her as his stoic son left the room.

"Yeah, it's fine, but I'm kinda stuck on math." She laughed nervously. "Mom says I should get a tutor, but I don't think it would help much. I get so nervous around strangers."

Izayoi cut in before Inuyasha could give a comforting comment her way. "Well how about having Sesshoumaru teach you? He passed each of his math classes while he was in school with flying colo-"

"Mother, please refrain from making plans involving me without my consent." Came his calm, though rather angry, reply from the kitchen.

Izayoi huffed on the inside, but smiled on the outside. Looks as if it'll be holiday of arguments.

Kagome held back a glare she could've sent his way, but he wouldn't have seen it since a wall stood between them. "It's alright Mrs. Takano, I don't mind. As long as I'm not failing, I'm not complaining." She grinned again.

A laugh came from Inuyasha's side of the room. "Come on Kags, I'll show you the way to your room." He picked up her bags and began his journey upward.

Even though she knew the way herself, she nodded and followed after the brightly smiling boy. The nickname made her stay quiet and let herself be led by him with no complaints. After all, there was no point in arguing with him and having_ both_ the demon brothers hate her.

Kagome studied Inuyasha from behind as they walked up the steps. He'd grown another good five inches since the last time she'd seen him, bringing him to six foot even while she was at 5'7. But that was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's 6'6. Inuyasha's hair had grown out a bit more, too. It now swung slowly right above his backside. Again, compared to Sesshoumaru and his almost knee-length locks...

She shook her head, momentarily dazed at the thought. She needed to stop thinking about him. It would ruin her time spent here to constantly have that dog on her mind. She scolded herself, Inuyasha and Mr. Takano were dogs too in a way, so saying Sesshoumaru was one as an insult, would be like insulting the entire family, even Izayoi.

Blinking a few times, she noticed she had stopped. Kagome turned her head down both ends of the hallway, but could not spot Inuyasha. To her right were rooms. To her left, more rooms. Straight ahead, another staircase. She put a hand to her forehead. Of course, she'd been away for so long, she couldn't remember which way to go in this massive mansion.

With a sigh and a determined furrowing of her brows, she stepped forward onto the second staircase in front of her. She was pretty sure her room was on the third floor to the right. Or maybe it was second floor to the left. She stopped and looked left. Nah, it was third; right.

Kagome's thoughts yet again wandered to the beauty of the house. She didn't even notice anyone coming from the right until she walked flat into them.

Kagome gasped at the collision. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's alright child, really." The woman patted her shoulder and stepped back a little to give Kagome some space.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "No, I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry."

The old woman smiled back. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you one of the brothers' female friends?"

Kagome blushed a light pink color. "Yes, I'm Inuyasha's friend, but nothing more."

"Just Inuyasha's?"

"Umm, yeah. Sesshoumaru and I don't really get along."

"Oh, I see. Well you'd be the first woman to say so, dear." She gave a kind laugh. "I'm Kaede, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's grandmother."

Kagome gaped at her. She never knew they still had a living grandmother. Was she a demon too?

A quick look at her long gray hair had her thinking of a possible relation. "Are you… Mr. Takano's mother? Or…"

"Oh goodness no. I'm Izayoi's mother. I'm sure you know about Inutaisho's situation." Kaede gave a little wink.

Kagome was confused. Situation? Did she mean that he was a demon? Yes, she knew, but why was it a situation? Oh. Right. Demons were very few nowadays. So she nodded.

"Yes, if I was Inutaisho's mother I'd be quite old, now wouldn't I? What's that phrase Inuyasha comes up with constantly… ah, yes. I'd be older than dirt. Well, to him I still am." She shook her head. "What an ungrateful child. But I still love him."

Kagome felt something snap in the back of her mind. She was such a nice lady and Inuyasha called her older than dirt often? Well, that settled it. She'd have to have a talk with him.

She opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Kagome, there you are!" Inuyasha ran up to her panting. "I thought you got lost!"

Well, speak of the devil.

"No, I'm fine Inuyasha, I met your grandmother. Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

He shrugged. "She's your everyday hag, whaddaya expect? Nothing new." He cried out as she elbowed him harshly.

"Inuyasha!"

Kaede laughed merrily once again. "Don't worry, child, my bratty grandson and I get along on strange terms, but we get along nonetheless. And besides, I only just got here a few days ago for the holidays."

Kagome sighed, partially relieved. What an interesting pair they made. She smiled out of humor. "Well, I guess I'll be heading to my room then. I'll see you around, ma'am."

Kaede waved her hand. "Call me Kaede, everyone does."

Kagome nodded.

"Come one Kags, your room's down this way." He pointed to the staircase.

Kagome slumped in her spot. She was going the wrong way after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she settled her clothes into the dresser, she thought of Inuyasha's sad face when she told him she needed some alone time to get her stuff together. With a sigh, she realized that it was getting harder to come here, for Inuyasha's feelings for her grew tenfold each time. Kagome never wanted him to like her like this. It all started when she was 11, she supposed. Inuyasha was 12 and just starting to accept that she was a girl, instead of the tomboy he used to play soccer with.

Everything changed on her eleventh birthday party, Kagome thought. That was the year she started to get really annoyed at Sesshoumaru's attitude and actions. He had already had his party the day after their birthdays and she had hers the week after. But unlike his, hers was a catastrophe.

When the cake fell off the table and miraculously onto a lily pad in the pond, when the wind blew out her candles for her, when her presents were all drenched by the sudden downpour, he had just made it worse. He didn't shoo the ducks away from the cake, he didn't use the only lighter available, which he had, to light the candles again, he didn't help to bring the presents inside the house.

Kagome groaned as she flopped on the bed. And now she'd have to spend three weeks with him. That made her excitement drop ten points below zero.

"Kagome!" A call came from the bottom of the steps. "Come downstairs, we have something we'd like to discuss with everyone."

Kagome sat up and straightened out her sweater. With a quick glance in the mirror, she followed Izayoi's voice out of the door and down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yes! A brand new story! I have chapter names and details written for each chapter. All there is to do is write them! The rest of the chapters should be fairly long, I suppose, since there will be only 17 chapters (unless I feel the need to change my mind). Keep in mind, this is my first Sesshoumaru/Kagome story. I've been a fan of it for so long, but never really thought to write one.**

**BTW, I changed some things, as you can tell. Kaede is not really Izayoi's mother, but in my story, she can be whatever I want her to be. lol.**

**Review please!  
****Dragon**


	2. Loathing

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still own zip. But that won't bring me down! ...**

**Is it just me or is story/review alert system not working as well? I dunno, it could just be my computer that's failing to send me new chapters and whatnot, but I can't help being annoyed to the point of tears…**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter two of Here and Now! **

**QUICK NOTE: It's a possibility that I may change the story title. Then again, it's a possibility that I may not.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - Abhorrence**

Kagome groaned as she flopped on the bed. And now she'd have to spend three weeks with him. That made her excitement drop ten points below zero.

"Kagome!" A call came from the bottom of the steps. "Come downstairs, we have something we'd like to discuss with everyone."

Kagome sat up and straightened out her sweater. With a quick glance in the mirror, she followed Izayoi's voice out of the door and down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 - Loathing**

Kagome entered the family room, expecting to see the entire family, as Izayoi had said 'everyone'. Instead, she merely saw Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha, of course. Kaede and Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be seen. Not that she particularly minded in Sesshoumaru's case.

Maybe she was in trouble?

"Is something wrong?" Her voice held no hesitation on anxiety, but her insides were twisting with each breath.

"No dear, of course not." Izayoi began.

Kagome felt herself exhale in relief.

"We just felt it was necessary to ask your approval before doing anything…sudden." She added with a bob of her head.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. This was their family, their house. Why would they need to ask her approval for anything.

The question was soon answered by Mr. Takano.

"You see, we understand that you just got here, and I'm not quite positive if you'd like to stay and take a short tour around immediately, or if it would be alright if we did that after a small vacation."

Kagome shot her hands up. "No, no, no! Please! Go wherever you want! I'm not in any position to stop you. I'm just a guest!" She gave a small nervous smile.

Although… she _did_ come to spend some time with them. If they leave, she'd be stuck here alone and wouldn't have much fun at all. But se pushed those thoughts aside.

Inuyasha grinned and stepped toward her, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "You see, Kags, we thought we'd go to a ski resort. Wanna come? It could be like… a vacation from a vacation from home."

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. And excitement mingled with uncertainty. "'A vacation from a vacation from home', huh? Umm, are you sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything family-related? 'Cause if I would be, then I really don't think I should g-"

"Nonsense! You're a part of our family. We would _love_ to have you with us, Kagome honey." Izayoi's bright smile lit up the room, hopefulness dancing in her dark brown orbs.

She couldn't say no to a face like that. Kagome sighed. "I'll go…re-pack my bags."

Inuyasha let out a yelp of delight, and Inutaisho laughed warmly t his son's antics. "And while you're up there Kagome, inform Sesshoumaru of our departure. Tell him we're leaving as soon as the limo arrives."

Kagome shot a quick smile and hurried up the steps. When she was positive she was alone, she allowed her happy façade to slip into a glowering one. How about not saying anything and telling Mr. and Mrs. Takano Sesshoumaru said no?

Kagome sighed. That'd be awful of her to do.

Without another though, she climbed the stairs until she reached Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Straightening her composure and putting on an impassive countenance, she gave his door a soft knock.

Nothing.

Furrowing her brows in frustration, she knocked again, this time harder.

Again, silence.

Kagome sighed, now fully annoyed. "Sess-"

"What?" Came a voice from behind her.

She yelped and turned around.

There stood Sesshoumaru, in all his proud, masculine glory.

"I-I…" Kagome stumbled over her words. Needless to say, she was caught quite off guard.

He smirked. "You?"

Kagome frowned, malice in her eyes. "Your dad wants you to know that we're leaving for the ski trip as soon as the limo gets here. So get ready." She attempted to push past him, but he grabbed hold of her arm and held it tight.

"What do you mean _we_?"

Kagome looked away. "Look, I didn't ask to come. Everyone kept on insisting, and then Inuyasha's mom gave that _face_ and I was done for." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've gotta put up a better barrier."

Sesshoumaru growled. She was coming with them? Then that's it, he wasn't staying home. "I'm not going."

Kagome looked up at him, meeting his brazen gaze. "You're not?"

He let her arm go. "No, I'm not. There's no point in my going if you just so happen to be coming along as well. We wouldn't like it very much and it would please neither my father nor Izayoi if we quarreled the entire time. So I shall stay home."

Kagome felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. He wasn't going?

She beamed at him. "Then it's settled! I'll go tell your dad you're busy and you don't have to see me until Christmas." He gave a soft giggle and brushed past him, into her own bedroom.

Sesshoumaru growled a final time, then slammed his door shut. He sat on his bed, thinking about the long week to come. At least Kagome would be far away from him.

Wait…

His eyes widened. She seemed rather happy about him not going. He shouldn't allow her to be even remotely excited about anything. The damn woman had ruined his life and now he was making hers better? That wasn't very fair.

Sesshoumaru groaned. There was something about that Kagome. Something that made him want to harm her emotionally at any given moment, only because it was so easy. He'd normally scold himself for stooping so low as to hurt a woman, but Kagome was no woman. She was a lowly wench.

With a final sigh, he made up him mind. And the choice he decided on filled him with intense dread.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome hummed a happy tune as she stuffed her belongings back into her bag. Sesshoumaru wasn't going, so she felt better than ever. And she'd be able to spend an entire day with Inuyasha. Even though he liked her, she could help it that he was her best friend and she loved spending time with him.

Finally shoving the last shirt into the dark blue bag, she zipped it and threw it over her shoulder, almost falling over at the sudden weight pulling at her.

"Close one." She sighed.

"Second that." A voice came from behind her. Then two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close. "Need help standing, Kags?"

Kagome blushed at the intimate action. "U-uh… no, I'm fine. Thanks though."

What an idiot. She was so anxious, she couldn't even speak properly.

Inuyasha waited a moment before letting go, his grip tightening slightly just before releasing.

Kagome let out a breath of relief. "So. Sesshoumaru's not coming." She grinned ecstatically.

Inuyasha flopped onto the bed like he'd always do. "Yeah? Who told you that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his smirk. "The king himself."

Inuyasha let out a quick laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Kags, but Sesshoumaru's gotta go. Mom and dad aren't letting him miss another family trip. This is the sixth in a row he'll be running away from." His grin faded into a small frown. "You know, 'cause of that bastard, mom thinks it's her fault he's not coming. He never did like coming along, and when he finally got old enough to stay home alone, he decided not to come again."

Kagome felt her throat tighten uncomfortably. Sesshoumaru was making Izayoi feel guilty? But she was a woman of wisdom, kindness, selflessness; she was the perfect mother too. How could he be so heartless. "That's terrible. I'm sure it's not your mom's fault, she's great! Sesshoumaru likes her too, just… in his own, rude way." She cringed.

Inuyasha smiled up at her then stood. "You don't have to protect everyone, you know."

Kagome returned the smile. "Oh, I'm not. I'm just saying Izayoi can't be at fault here. Sesshoumaru's ego's to blame."

He laughed and grabbed her bag. "Come on, the car's here."

She paused. So… that meant Sesshoumaru _was_ coming? She figured she'd just have to live with it. Maybe she could do something about it though.

It was a lie to say what Inuyasha said wasn't bothering her. She loved Izayoi very much, just like Inuyasha did. So Sesshoumaru's actions hurt her as well. Maybe she could try to get them closer? Kagome mentally grinned.

She could have them spend some time together, mother and son. Or maybe she could physically, yet sneakily, hurt Sesshoumaru so Izayoi could have the chance to be all motherly with him! That would work well. When Kagome got sick, Izayoi would bring her hot soup and comfort her in the sweetest ways.

Come to think of it, maybe Sesshoumaru never received comfort from anyone. He seemed like a loner, always on his own and rejecting love and compassion from anyone. How awful it would be to go about life without having someone to soothe your thoughts and give reassurance…

"Kagome?"

She started slightly and blinked a few times. "Uh, sorry, I'm coming."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The limo ride was silent. No one really spoke, aside from Inuyasha. He kept babbling about school and home and parties he'd been to in the past few weeks.

Kagome, however, was simply smiling and nodding, maybe with the occasional, "Oh!" or "Really?". But her main focus was on Sesshoumaru and Izayoi.

She seemed happy he was coming along. She even made room for him on the seat, but he chose to sit away from her and next to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn't even say thank you. Actually, he didn't say anything, nor did he look at anyone, just outside.

Kagome glanced out his window a few times. He seemed to be really engrossed with the trees. Now that she looked closer, she could see that the branches were covered in ice, gleaming as the sun's rays hit their surface. Much like a prism, she concluded.

It was beautiful though. Now she knew why Sesshoumaru was being so quiet. But it still left some space for other ideas. He could be brooding the fact that he had to come along. Or maybe he taught himself to sleep with his eyes open.

Kagome sighed on the inside. That's be a great thing to learn.

"Kagome, hey? You listening to me?"

Kagome turned her head slowly to Inuyasha. "What?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback, his eyes shining with slight sadness. "Nothing." And he looked out the window too.

Kagome would have said something, but they arrived immediately afterward. With a sigh, she stepped out of the car, thankful for not tripping. If she had, she'd have fell straight onto Sesshoumaru. Well, until he let her drop to the ground.

She held back a gasp when she saw the resort. It was enormous! And there was no snow back in Tokyo at the moment, so seeing the beautiful white blanket covering the scenery around her was magnificent. And the whole resort was pretty big too!

Inuyasha, apparently forgetting that Kagome had hurt him, grinned brightly and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Whaddaya think, Kags? Pretty cool, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled back at him, then turned to face the building. "Yeah."

Actually, it was more or less a group of buildings, rather than just one massive one. The resort consisted of a main building, two story and wide. Then around it were about four other ones, two on each side. The pine trees accented the gorgeous oak wood that built up the walls and the small, intricate engravings on each of the doors and window panels. Through the foggy window on the front door, one could see brilliant golden lights from within. It looked warm inside, Kagome concluded, and she was cold where she stood _outside_.

"Hey, you coming or am I gonna have you carry you in there myself?" He gave a playful, yet mischievous smile.

"Only if you can catch me Inuyasha." Kagome smirked and quickly broke into a run.

With a happy laugh, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't even close. Her mind echoed with victorious cries. But before she could open her mouth to yell one out too, she collided with someone.

"This is no place for horseplay, wench."

Kagome looked up and blinked a few times, begging her head to calm down from dizziness at being stopped so suddenly.

Sesshoumaru grimaced and pushed her away roughly, walking toward his family. Damn woman doesn't know she can embarrass their family name by acting like that.

Kagome frowned at his retreating figure. "Yeah, well… what happened to being a gentleman!?" She huffed. Then in a quiet murmur, "And I'm not a wench, you bastard…"

"He heard every word you said, ya know."

Kagome pouted at Inuyasha. "Like I care.

Inuyasha gave her a soft smile. Kagome noticed the look in his eyes, almost at once realizing what it was. She blushed and turned away. "Come on, let's go see where our rooms are."

Inuyasha ran ahead of her. "Maybe we're in the same room." He slowed. "Like when we were kids, remember?"

Kagome's blush increased at what he was implying now. He wanted to sleep in the same bed with her, just like back then. "Yeah, but that was only 'cause you were afraid to sleep alone." She teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That was you."

Kagome smiled prettily. "Nuh uh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Kagome, dear, what do you think?"

Kagome grinned at Izayoi. She honestly didn't know _what_ to think. Yeah, sure the outside was big, but the inside was _huge_! "It's amazing!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the group. Yes, of course it was amazing, but even so, it deserved a more elegant term. Or at least more sophisticated.

Kagome caught the look and stuck her tongue out at him. Him and his stupid self…

"This will be your room, Lord Sesshoumaru." The man who led them offered. Well, more like demanded.

Sesshoumaru nodded and reached for the knob.

"And this room," He pointed to the one just across from Sesshoumaru's. "will be yours, Miss Kagome." He smiled at her.

Kagome swallowed heavily at the smile. He was around her age, maybe twenty or so. He wasn't too bad looking, but the boy had the eyes of a devil. And his smile was quite dangerous. "Um, thank you. I-"

Wait.

She looked quickly from her room, to Sesshoumaru's, and back.

No way.

"I want another one!" Kagome stomped, then blushed at her rudeness.

The boy stared at her, as well as the rest of the Takano's, even Sesshoumaru. Their stares were incredulous.

"I-I-I mean, uh, this-this is fine." She stuttered and forced a smile.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Yet another attempt at embarrassing him. "Well, I, for one, don't find this arrangement suitable. Please find another room for one of us."

"No can do, sir." His dark smile widened. "I'm afraid these are the only rooms left."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Then switch me with someone."

The boy paused, then frowned. "Sorry, switching rooms isn't allowed. If everyone did that, then there's be chaos!" He threw his arms in the air to make his point, then chuckled.

Inuyasha stepped in, obviously uncomfortable by the fact that _his_ Kagome would be sleeping so close to Sesshoumaru. "I'll switch! I don't mind, really! It's just a room! And no one has to know!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Look, it's against resort policy." And with that, he left.

Kagome sighed.

Again they'd sleep across from each other, just like back at the Takano manor. It really wasn't fair. But she'd have to get used to it.

Kagome frowned uneasily. This would be a long stay for her, especially since her plan of avoiding Sesshoumaru wouldn't work out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hurray? Here's chapter two for ya! Anyone have any constructive criticism? lol. I feel like it's missing something. Maybe it's just because I'm tired… I dunno. And yes, it's short and pretty uneventful, but come on people. It's finals week for me! I need to study, and I have no time to write. **

**I wonder if someone will catch on to the pattern of the chapter titles. Hmm… if you think you know, just post it in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews, a heap of thanks to:  
****- serasvictoria666  
****- dark eyed demon girl  
****- addicted2reviews  
****- minkyo16  
****- darura  
****- Sapphire Birthstone  
****- kagxsess**

**Please review again!  
****Dragon**


	3. Author's Note!

-1Hey guys! :D

So, I'm ecstatic that some of you have still been reviewing my stories, even after this long period of ignorance on my part. Let my just say that I have not given up on my stories, and so please, I beg of you all, don't give up on me either. I'm going through a rough time. Well, somewhat rough. I'm dealing with college things and my social life seems to be at its peak, lol.

It's not that I have no further interest in Inuyasha, or Harry Potter, or Kingdom Hearts, it's just that I've had less of an interest in keeping up with my writing. You know how it is.

It's like music. You find a song you absolutely adore, and you binge. And then the song gets incredibly old, and you just don't have the patience to listen to it another time. But then after not listening to the song for a while, you go back to hear just one more time, and you think, 'Oh! Why in the world did I ever stop listening to this?'.

Well, it's like that with my stories. I'm a at point in life where I've fan fiction-ed my self out. So a little more time, I'll be able to come back and write, write, write! This has happened many times before, as some of my loyal followers would know. So no worries!

Please keep reviewing! But you don't really have to keep reminding me to post, lol. I mean, you can if you really want to, but I have the fullest intention of continuing these stories.

- Dragon


End file.
